The Haunting of Angel Grove Library transcript
Announcer: "Today on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, when most people in Angel Grove have overdue library books, Rita and Lord Zedd send out an evil ghost figure named Silent Charlotte." Silent Charlotte: "Let this be a lesson to you, young man, behave yourself in the library." Billy: "Leave this 1 alone, Tommy, don't go up against Silent Charlotte!" Tommy: "Stay calm, Billy, what gotten into you?" Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers defeat Silent Charlotte? find out, on All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, next." Prologue: The theme song intro [All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Start-Up Music In Background] Rita: “So, Lord Zedd, what are we gonna do this time?” Lord Zedd: “I say, we conquer the universe.” Alpha 5: “Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, Rita and Lord Zedd are attacking the universe, I must send in the Power Rangers immediately!” Alpha 5 sends in Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini to the Power Chamber. In Background Go, go, Power Rangers Dacre Montgomery as Jason Lee Scott Go, go, Power Rangers RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston Go, go, Power Rangers Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor Go, go, Power Rangers Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Go, go, Power Rangers Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Becky Gomez as Trini Kwan Continues in Background Go, go, Power Rangers Jeff Garlin as Ernie Go, go, Power Rangers Bryan Cranston as Zordon (voice) Go, go, Power Rangers Bill Hader as Alpha 5 (voice) the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers and Jameson Moss and Joel Courtney as Bulk and Skull Scene 1: Angel Grove High School/the hallways Billy is standing right by his and Jason's lockers while Jason is hiding in his locker. Billy: "Alright, Jason, the coast is clear right now." Jason (from inside his locker): "Are you really sure about it, Billy?" Billy: "Yes, Jason, no Bulk and Skull in sight." Jason (from inside his locker): "Billy?" Billy: "Yeah, Jason?" Jason: "I accidentally locked myself inside my locker." Billy: "No kiddin', man." Billy tries to get Jason's locker open, but to no avail. Billy: "Yep, it's locked alright." Jason (from inside his locker): "I know that already, Billy, hurry up and dial the combination." Billy: (using the locker combination) "There we go, that should do it." Bulk and Skull show up right in front of them. Bulk: "Allow us to do it." Skull opens up Jason's locker and Jason steps right out of it. Jason: "Thanks a bunch, Billy, now if I can avoid Bulk and Skull for the rest of the entire day, I'm free at last." Skull: "Hey, come on, man." Jason: Chuckle "Hi there, Bulk, hi there, Skull, what's new around here?" Bulk: "1 little struct of criticism, Jason, this year's mystery panel happens to be the lamest 1 yet, always picking the slowest shopping mall check out line or the time travel experience." Jason: "That's a super big mystery if you ask me, no matter how fast it moves around, something mysteriously slows time down." Skull: "It was super bad enough that you were speaking about evil space robots, giant space monsters and werewolves, but this is just super crazy." Bulk and Skull make their leave. Billy: "Well, Jason, it's a super good thing Bulk and Skull are your good friends, but otherwise they might not give you such constructive criticism." Jason: "Oh Bulk and Skull are absolutely right, the coloumn is super boring, but it's not my entire fault, things have been going around in Angel Grove for a couple of months and years, what can I do around here?" Billy: "Switch over to a science column?" Jason: "Maybe, Billy, 'cause if something crazy or pure evil doesn't happen anytime soon, next week's column's gonna be even more super boring." The super villains' lair Rita: "Is the cauldron finished yet? did you get the ingredients for our ghost figure?" Finster: "We sure did." Goldar: "And here they are." Lord Zedd: "Finally, it's time to conjure up the ghost figure of Charlotte Katzenberg, also known as Silent Charlotte." Rita and Lord Zedd magically conjure of SIlent Charlotte. Silent Charlotte: "It's time for me to haunt all of Angel Grove and the Angel Grove Library. Scene 2: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Ernie is cleaning the counters and grabbing his overdue library book. Ernie: "Well, another day, another week of cash." Ernie: A Bit "It's off to bed for me this evening." Breeze Blowing Through Trees Ernie: "Hello? is there anybody out here? hmm, it must've been my imagination, this better not be somebody playing a joke and prank on me here." Silent Charlotte: "I got you right now." Ernie: "No, stop, keep away from me, keep away from me!" Back in the Angel Grove High School hallways Jason: "The deadline for the next column is this Thursday, and I can't even find anything interesting around here." Jason sees Bulk and Skull who now have ghostly white hairs and Mr. Caplan as well. Mr. Caplan: "There now, Farkus and Eugene, you guys can relax right now in Nurse Robinson's office 'til they come and pick you up." Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly and Trini walk right up to Mr. Caplan and Bulk and Skull. Trini: "Mr. Caplan, what's the matter with Bulk and Skull?" Mr. Caplan: "Poor Farkus and Eugene are in states of shock, Trini, Nurse Robinson said right after a couple of days of bed rest, they should be back to their original selves again." Tommy: "Bulk, Skull, it's us, your good friends." Kimberly: "You guys need to speak to all of us." Bulk and Skull: SHHHHHHH. Bulk: "We need to be super silent." Skull: "All of those years we made fun of her right behind her back." Bulk: "Right now, she's come back for her revenge." Zack: "Oh really? who could it be?" Bulk: "Silent Charlotte, but she's coming here in Angel Grove." Skull: "You better watch out for her, (he gives Tommy an overdue library book notice.) keep this super safe and secure for me and Bulk." Tommy: "Good thinking, you guys, we wouldn't want your overdue library book notice to fall right into the wrong hands." Mr. Caplan: "They must've experienced some sort of fright last evening, I just found them wandering around right through the gym room." Jason: "Super crazy." Mr. Caplan: "The Angel Grove News report says that there's been other cases like this in Angel Grove ever since last evening, much worse than the Ravenator." Zack: "Or the Pudgy Pig." Tommy: "Don't worry about it, Bulk and Skull, we'll get to the bottom of this problem." The 5 Ranger Teens rush right out and head on down on their way outside where Billy has his overdue library book. Jason: "Come on, Billy, the game's beginning." Billy: "I'm right with you guys." Tommy: "Come on, Billy, let's go." The 6 Ranger Teens walk around on their way to the Angel Grove Library. Tommy: "There's been lots of crazy things last evening, Bulk and Skull just stare off in space." Billy: "Are you guys sure about it? it sounds just like Bulk and Skull behavior to me." Jason: "This is serious, Billy, we need your help." Billy: "I'm just pullin' your legs, you know you guys can always count on me, Bulk and Skull are my good friends as well too." Tommy: "Here's the thing: go to the Angel Grove Library and see if you can dig up information about the history of the Angel Grove archives." Billy: "What? the Angel Grove Library? (he runs right off.) I just remembered, I gotta help my mom with house chores, bye, you guys, see you tomorrow mornin'." Tommy: "But, Billy-" Billy: "Oh, and good luck on tracking her down." Jason: "Thanks a bunch." Tommy: "What's the matter with him? I guess the Angel Grove Library's my 1st stop." Fade to a black screen..... Disney Channel Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break number 1 Commercial Break number 2 Disney Channel Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, right here, on Disney Channel." Scene 3: The Angel Grove Library Tommy walks around the entire library building and right over to Ms. Jones, the current librarian. Tommy: "Hi there, Ms. Jones, is my usual table avaiable here?" Ms. Jones: "More Angel Grove research, Tommy?" Tommy: "Yep, sure is." Meanwhile, Tommy is now sitting at his usual library table. Tommy looks right through the 1st library book. Tommy: "No." Tommy looks right through the 2nd library book. Tommy: "Here it is. no." Tommy looks right through the 3rd library book. Tommy: "No." Tommy looks right through the 4th library book. Ms. Jones puts an entire stack of library books on the library table. Tommy: "Thanks a bunch." Tommy leaves his library table. Ms. Jones: "Did any of those library books help you out?" Tommy: "No, nothing matches what I'm investigating here." Silent Charlotte's ghost powers put the library books right back on the bookshelves. Tommy: "Whatever the answer is to what Rita and Zedd are planning, it's not here in the Angel Grove Library." Fade to another black screen....... Angel Grove Park Kimberly: "Why the long face, Tommy?" Tommy: "Something's terrifying the Angel Grove Citizens in states of shock, and I got no leads, what kind of Power Ranger and mystery investigator am I?" Kimberly: "When they found Ernie, he didn't say 1 single word, he just stared right off in space by grabbing an overdue library book notice and muttering Silent Charlotte ''over and over again." Tommy: "There's that name again: Silent Charlotte, maybe when all of the victims get so much better, they'll be able to tell all of us what it means, but wait just 1 minute, Kimberly, did you say Ernie was hanging on to an overdue library book notice." Kimberly: "Yes, Tommy, I did." Tommy: (taking out Bulk and Skull's overdue book notices from his right pocket) "Bulk and Skull's overdue book notices, that's it, there's gotta be a connection between the Angel Grove Library and what's happening, thanks a bunch, Kimberly, you're super thrilling." Tommy leaves to go back inside the Angel Grove Library. Kimberly: "It took Bulk and Skull's overdue library book notices to help you notice that I'm super thrilling?" Back inside the Angel Grove Library Ms. Jones: "Why hello there, Tommy, what can I do for you here?" Tommy: "This might be a crazy question, but has anything happened around here lately?" Ms. Jones and Tommy walk around over to the other side of the library building. Ms. Jones: "Not out here where everybody can hear us, Tommy, I don't wanna warn the libary patrons, but I noticed a lot of unusual currences ever since I took over as the head librarian." Tommy: "Like what, Ms. Jones?" Ms. Jones: "Sometimes I get the feeling that there's a disturbing presence right behind me, but when I turn back around, nobody's there." Tommy: "Oh yeah, I get it now." Ms. Jones: "There have been sudden drops and pure temperature and a cold breeze in the library when there's no open windows and even weird things, the library books shelve themselves, patrons would ask for a library book and it would appear right on the desk, even an entire batch of overdue book notices disappeared yesterday morning." Tommy: "I bet there were 13 of those notices, right?" Ms. Jones: "Yes of course there were, how did you know that?" Tommy: "Something terrified Bulk and SKull, Ernie and a few other Angel Grove residents into advance stages of shock last evening, the only thing that all 13 victims had in common is that they each had overdue library books." Ms. Jones: "It's almost as if something's trying to help out the library, but it doesn't realize how spooky all of this seems." Tommy: "Interesting, it sounds just like a poltergeist manification, you mind if I help to look around?" Tommy goes right off to investigate. Ms. Jones: "If it'll help to get rid of this problem right before it terrifies other people away, you can go investigate any single time you want." Tommy is now walking around. Tommy: "It's been a couple of hours, I guess the watch pot never bubbles up to the surface, and the looks of a poltergeist never shows up, on the other hand, you always find your house key in the last place that you looked, I guess that also fibs in front of poltergeists, but maybe I didn't think this through." Silent Charlotte is now flying around the entire library building. Tommy: "What'll I do right now?" Tommy walks right up to Silent Charlotte. Tommy: "Hey, excuse me, pardon me, Throat I said excuse me!" Silent Charlotte: "Silence!" Tommy: "I think I just overplayed my own hands." Shouting In Fear Tommy: "Whoooaaaaa!" Tommy: "Did anybody see where that ghost figure went?" Silent Charlotte shows up again. Tommy: "Never mind that!" Silent Charlotte: "Silence! no screaming or shouting in the library, I'm not gonna warn you again." Tommy: "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize that some people on the other side were so picky about library atticut." Tommy: "Whoa!" Silent Charlotte: "You trouble maker, I warned you." Tommy runs away from some library books that are attacking him. Tommy: "Leave me alone, go read somebody's mind or something!" Silent Charlotte: "Let this be a lesson to you, young man, behave yourself in the library." Tommy: "Yes, Ma'am, an apology never to argue with angry ecto-plasm" Silent Charlotte: "Very well, put these books right back on the cart when you're done with them." Silent Charlotte leaves again. Tommy: (looking right at the photograph of Charlotte Katzenberg, the original head librarian) "In memoriam: Charlotte Katzenberg, the original head librarian, of course, that's it, Charlotte Katzenberg, also known as Silent Charlotte." Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Tommy: "There's gotta be something in all of those library books,on hauntings for getting rid of ghost figures." Trini: "I just can't believe that Ms. Katzenberg's ghost figure means to terrify all of these people in Angel Grove." Billy: "What's up, you guys?" Kimberly: "Tommy traced all of those mysterious incidents right back in the Angel Grove Library." Tommy: "The original head librarian's ghost figure is haunting all of Angel Grove, so we're trying to stop her right before she terrifies anybody around here." Billy: "Leave this 1 alone, Tommy, don't go up against Silent Charlotte!" Tommy: "Stay calm, Billy, what gotten into you?" Billy: "Just promise me that you won't go back inside that.....that....that library." Jason: "What do you have against the library, Billy?" Billy: "I never told anybody this story before, I was only 7 years old." Flashback sequence...... 7 Year Old Billy walks around in the Angel Grove Library. Billy (narrating): "It was my 1st and final visit to the Angel Grove Library, it was super fun and thrillin' at 1st, there were lots of super excitin' things to see around here, then she came right by and began ruinin' it." 'Charlotte Katzenberg: "That's not a play toy, young man."' '7 Year Old Billy grabs a peculiar book from the library bookshelf.' Billy (still narrating): "There was this super interestin' book I noticed, but Silent Charlotte wouldn't even let me enjoy reading it." 'Charlotte Katzenberg snatches the library book from 7 Year Old Billy's hands.' 'Charlotte Katzenberg: "That book's not for young kids like you, go right over to the young kids section where you belong."' Billy (still narrating): "Even that couldn't ruin it for me, later, there was a much better book in the young kids section, that book was super hilarious, I couldn't even control myself from laughin' my head off." '7 Year Old Billy: Uncontrollably' 'Billy (still narrating): "But Silent Charlotte wouldn't even let me enjoy the book."' 'Charlotte Katzenberg: "Silence! no laughing in the library."' Billy (still narrating): "I just felt as low as a little child would, I decided to leave the library right before I began weepin' my eyes out, but she wasn't finished with me just yet." 'Charlotte Katzenberg: "Wait, come back here, young man, stop!"''' End flashback sequence......... Billy: "And I never went back to the Angel Grove Library right after that." Zack: "Charlotte Katzenberg wasn't a bit like that, Billy, she might've looked a bit terrifiying, but she cared about young kids and other people, she even helped me get my 1st library card." Wrist Watch Beeping All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune Jason: (looking at his communicator wrist watch) "Yes, Alpha? what is it?" Alpha: "Oh, Rangers, you must teleport yourselves right over to the Power Chamber right away, it's a super big emergency." Jason: "Okay, Alpha, we're on our way." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves over to the Power Chamber. Inside the Power Chamber Zack: "Zordon, Alpha, there's a ghost figure named Silent Charlotte that's haunting all of Angel Grove, including the Angel Grove Library." Zordon: "Alpha, please locate the ghost figure on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right away, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and sees Silent Charlotte right outside the Angel Grove Library. Alpha 5: "Ay yi, yi, yi, yi, that's the most terrifying ghost figure I've seen in my entire life!" Zordon: "She's 1 of Rita and Zedd's evil creations, she must be defeated immediately." Jason: "Don't worry about it, you guys, we're going out there to defeat her." Alpha 5: "Good luck, Rangers, don't get in states of shock just like the other Angel Grove residents." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves right back over to the Angel Grove city streets. Back in the Angel Grove City Streets/outside Angel Grove Library Kimberly: "Look, there's silent Charlotte." Tommy: "Okay, you guys, it's morphin' time!" The morph sequence begins. Tommy: "Dragonzord!" Zack: "Mastadon!" Kimberly: "Pterodactyl!" Billy: "Triceratops!" Trini: "Saber-tooth tiger!" Jason: "Tyrannosaurus!" The 6 Power Rangers go off to fight against Silent Charlotte. Jason/Red Ranger: "Hiya, hiya!" Billy/Blue Ranger: "You're not gonna haunt any of us any longer, Silent Charlotte!" Silent Charlotte: "Behave yourselves in the library." Silent Charlotte gets more powerful. Tommy/Green Ranger: "We need the Dino Rescue Zords right now!" The 6 Dino Rescue Zords come right by and the 6 Power Rangers begin driving around in them. * Jason/Red Ranger: Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord * Billy/Blue Ranger: Triceratops Dino Zord * Zack/Black Ranger: Mastadon Dino Zord * Tommy/Green Ranger: Dragon Dino Zord * Kimberly/Pink Ranger: Pterodactyl Dino Zord * Trini/Yellow Ranger: Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord Jason/Red Ranger: "Take this and that!" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "Come and get some, Silent Charlotte!" Silent Charlotte makes every single plant move around. Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "She's getting more powerful again." Tommy/Green Ranger: "We need Super Rescue Megazord power right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Super Rescue Megazord, now's the time!" The Triceratops Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s left leg, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s right leg, the Tyrannosaurus Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s torso, the Pterodactyl Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s chest plate, and the Mastodon Zord transforms into the Super Rescue Megazord’s arms and hands. Tommy/Green Ranger: "Dragonzord locked on." Zack/Black Ranger: "Alright, SIlent Charlotte, time for all of us to take you down and show who you really are this time!" The 6 Power Rangers inside the Super Rescue Megazord begin fighting against Silent Charlotte over and over again 'til she reverses to the kind ghost figure of Charlotte Katzenberg. Billy/Blue Ranger: "Alright, we got her good!" The 6 Power Rangers eject themselves right outta the Super Rescue Megazord and go right over to Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure. Jason/Red Ranger: "Look, Ms. Katzenberg, we're not trespassers or vandals, (he shows her Billy/the Blue Ranger.) this is Billy, the young boy that you met before." Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure: "The young boy?" Billy/Blue Ranger: "Jason, you and Tommy brought me out to a ghost figure." Kimberly/Pink Ranger: "It's not exactly what you think." Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure: "Oh my, Billy, look at you, you're all grown up right now." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Huh, what?" Trini/Yellow Ranger: "That's just open to debate." Billy/Blue Ranger: "It's just a trick, she's just actin' nicer so she can get the chance to grab me." Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure: "You poor dear, I don't know why you found me so terrifying." Billy/Blue Ranger: "Well, you were plain old mean, you wouldn't even let me play with the globe." Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure: "I wasn't being plain old mean." Flashback sequence Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "it almost fell over on you, I was only warning you to be super careful." Billy/Blue Ranger (voice-over): "What about that book you snatched away from me?" Charlotte Katzenberg's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "That book was waiting to get repaired, all of the pages were coming loose, that's why I took it away from you and gave you the other book from the young kids' section." Billy/Blue Ranger (voice-over): "Whoa, you gave me that book? I don't remember that." Category:All-New Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 1 transcripts